


i love you, ma crevette géante, mon raison de vivre

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: loving you is my favorite thing to do [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BUT ITS RESOLVED, F/F, Flower Shops, M/M, McDonald's, Multi, Nonbinary Character, POV Outsider, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Reunions, Unrequited Love, adrienne/laf is past and unrequted and it's all resolved so it's good it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: five outside perspectives on Lafayette and Alex's relationship within the alex/laf/jeffs relationship*"My point is, Lafayette, that no matter what you wear, you will look beautiful as long as you are comfortable. If you wear the dress, and you aren't comfy and confident like you deserve to be, then you don't need to wear the dress. You can wear jeans, or dress pants, or literally anything, and you would look gorgeous in it all. Your grandmother would still love you, and we would support you and absolutely throw hands if she even implies that she doesn't."Gilbert laughed, a moment of silence passing. "I love you," they said. "Thank you.""I love you too, and it's no problem, ma crevette géante.""....Did you just call me a jumbo shrimp?"





	i love you, ma crevette géante, mon raison de vivre

1.

 _(4:35)_ **_the best mom_ ** _: diNNER AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT BC IM LONELY AND JUST FOUND MY WII SPORTS DISC AND WE ARE GETTING!! MF WILD!!_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:38)_ **_chaotic good_ ** _: babe are you okay_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:38)_ **_the best mom_ ** _: honestly now that you asked, no I want a fuckign boyfriend but I have to settle for y'all_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:39)_ **_the best mom_ ** _: not to say I don't love you both I do you're my favorite people but at the same time,,,,,_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:39)_ **_…..slime man_ ** _: !!!! weLL MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE A BOYFRIEND HERCULES IF YOU TRIED TO GO OUT WITH ANYONE ME AND THOMAS SET YOU UP WITH FUCK YOU_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:40)_ **_the best mom_ ** _: JAMES MADISON IS NOT MY TYPE AND I DO NOT WANT TO DATE HIM!!  ID SHOW UP AND HED GO ON HIS BLOG AFTER AND DRAG ME TO BITS USING DETAILS I DIDNT EVEN FUCKING T E L L HIM BC HES GOT THOSE EYES THAT BORE INTO YOUR SOUL AND RUI N YOU_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:40)_ **_…..slime man_ ** _: oKAY FAIR BUT WE TRIED TO SET YOU UP W BURR TOO AND YOU WENT ON ONE DATE W HIM AND THEN GAVE UP_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:45)_ **_the best mom_ ** _: ,,,,,you know who I want you to set me up with and you fucking won't_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:45)_ **_…..slime man_ ** _: bC I DONT WANT TO GO UP TO MY EX FUCKING BOYFRIEND AND BE LIKE HEY WANT TO DATE MY LITERAL BEST FRIEND_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:45)_ **_chaotic good_ ** _: YOU WANT TO DATE LAURENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:47)_ **_the best mom_ ** _: a lil_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:48)_ **_…..slime man_ ** _: OH NO NO NO THE MAN COMES INTO MY HOUSE, SMASHED, AT FOUR IN THE MORNING AFTER HIS DATE WITH BURR THAT AARON ENDED UP LEAVING EARLY FUCKING S C R E A M I N G ABOUT JOHN AND THEN GAVE ME TWNETY MINUTES OF DETAILS ABOUT HIS ASS AND HOW SNUG HE WEARS HIS PANTS LIKE FIRST OF ALL_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:48)_ **_…..slime man_ ** _: I already know, we dated for six months I am the Reason he wears his pants so tight you're WELCOME_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:50)_ **_…..slime man_ ** _: AND SECOND OF ALL YOU TALKED FOR SO LONG I CANT DO IT AGAIN LIKE I KNOW I TALK ABOUT LAFAYETTE AND THOMAS AGAIN BUT FR I DO NOT TELL YOU IN DESCRIPT DETAIL ABOUT MY LEWD SEXUAL FANTASIES EXCEPT FOR THAT TIME WHEN THEY WERE BOTH OUT OF TOWN WHEN I WAS SICK AND GOT HIGH ON COLD MEDICINE AND I APOLOGIZED LIKE SIXTY TIMES FOR THAT BUT IF HERCULES IS GOING TO DO IT ALL THE TIME I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I WONT BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:51)_ **_chaotic good_ ** _: I still don't accept those apologies bc those text messages helped me learn and understand so much about who you are as a person_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:51)_ **_chaotic good_ ** _: but also fr alex help the man_ _  
_ _  
_ _(4:52)_ **_the best mom_ ** _: this girl was flirting with me at work today and I was working on this jacket john asked me to do like ten minutes before and I was so preoccupied with thoughts abt john that when she asked me out I went ""no, bye"" and she left,,,,without,,,,her jacket. that I made. that she was supposed to Purchase,,,,and I Know she's not coming back_ _  
  
_

_(4:52)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: we can talk about it later,,,I am still a little mad at him bc he thought I regularly fist fight my baby when I am, in fact, in love with him and miss him so much_ _  
__  
__(4:52)_ ** _chaotic good_** _: please stop calling him baby like he isn't a year older than you and taller and also abt this dinner/wii sports I'm in and I'll get chinese food on my way bc I Know that's what we're going to end up ordering anyway_ _  
__  
__(4:53)_ ** _the best mom_** _: yAY!!_ _  
__  
__(4:53)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: idk me and lafayette have been home all day w fettuccine bc thomas is still in virginia and I don't want to leave them because then they'd be in this big ass apartment alone and I love mon trésor :((_ _  
__  
__(4:54)_ ** _chaotic good_** _: the french pet name thing honestly is super cute I love y'all_ _  
__  
__(4:54)_ ** _the best mom_** _: also alex Literally just bring lafayette here,,,,like hon_ _  
__  
__(4:54)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: omG YAY!! yeS!! AH!! my best friends and my best friend are gonna hang_ _  
__  
__(4:55)_ ** _chaotic good_** _: ok but if they touch your ass ONCE I'm going home_ _  
__  
__(4:55)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: fair we'll be there by seven_ _  
__  
__(4:56)_ ** _the best mom_** _: ,,,,it's five pm_ _  
__  
__(4:56)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: I know but lafayette is abt to go shower but we've been doing nothing all day so,,,I might as well give them a reason to Need a shower ;)_ _  
__(4:57)_ ** _chaotic good_** _: ,,,,,,,y'know,,,,,you make a good point,,,,maria is Right behind me,,,,_ _  
__  
__(4:57)_ ** _the best mom_** _: you can't just do this to me and then not set me up with john_ _  
__  
__(4:58)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: ;) see you later_ _  
__  
__(4:58)_ ** _the best mom_** _: gross_ _  
_  
\---  
  
Alex and Lafayette knocked on Hercules' door at seven o'clock on the dot, Alex's fists balled up and pounding harder than he had any right to for just arriving. Hercules ran out from his bedroom, after trying to fix the sheets to make sure it didn't look like he was doing exactly what he _was_ doing before they showed up. Stupid fucking John Laurens and his fucking face and the freckles and his—  
  
_(7:01)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: KNOCK KNOCK OPEN UP WE'RE THE FUCK HERE_ _  
__  
_ Hercules swung open the door to see Alex and Lafayette, still a little breathless and flushed, Lafayette holding a bottle of wine and Alex's arms wrapped around the biggest bag of cheese curls Hercules had ever seen in his life. Alex's eyebrows raised at Hercules' ruffled state, terribly stifled smirk smacked onto his face.  
  
"Hey," Hercules greeted awkwardly, trying to ignore how odd it felt to see the two of them without Thomas. He could look at Alex by himself and see nothing odd, but looking at the empty space they made for Thomas and the man not being there to fill it felt like a weight on his chest he couldn't lift.  
  
"So, I see you were thinking about John," Alex sneered, Lafayette hiding their smile in Alex's hair.  
  
"Fuck _off_ , I wouldn't have to _think_ about him if he were actually here," Hercules muttered, trying to ignore the way his face heated up.  
  
Lafayette snorted. "I'm sure whatever you come up with isn't actually as... _graphic_...as the things he's actually done. I've heard the stories."  
  
Hercules would ask, he _wanted_ to ask, but then Alex winked and he really didn't want a Wii sports tournament night to turn into a weird sexual thing with his best friend and their fiance. At least, he didn't think he did.  
  
The bottle of wine was already open and half empty when Eliza showed up, Alex bouncing up to get the door so they could get the show on the road and he won't have to be the shortest person in the room with a predetermined motive to destroy him in Wii Sports combat. Lafayette watched as he walked away, letting go of his hand and fidgeting with the ring on their finger once he was gone. Hercules watched them for a moment, at how their facade dropped and they immediately curled in on themself.  
  
"Did Alex tell you about his plan to get two more cats before your wedding?" Hercules asked, trying to attempt conversation.  
  
Lafayette scoffed. " _Oui_ , he told me today during breakfast, because he wants each cat to be a ring bearer and walk down the aisle with each of the things, and, _honestly_ , I don't mind getting more cats, I think it would be nice for Fettuccine to have a friend, but there's only so much wine you can bribe one man with to get him to give you _cats_."  
  
"Couldn't Alex just ask for another cat and Thomas would get him one, though?" Hercules took a sip of wine from his glass, watching as Lafayette grinned down into theirs.    
  
"Probably. That man would harness the sun for Alexander, and then think nothing of the effort i took when he says it's too much to accept, only that he believed Alex deserved to have it despite what he thought. I think Alex knows that if he truly wanted to ask Thomas in a way that wasn't ridiculous, Thomas would give in before Alex was even done speaking. Not that I'm going to encourage that, though, because Alex does have an... _ego_...and this would just blow that out of proportion."  
  
Eliza and Alex interrupted the moment, coming in with the Chinese food and matching rainbow sweatbands, Alex's hair pulled back into a bun. Lafayette laughed so hard they spit out their wine, Hercules so appalled he couldn't do anything else but stare.  
  
"You are _not_ eating with those on," Lafayette said, hand on their stomach.  
  
"Oh, we absolutely are," Eliza shot back. "This is the _epitome_ of fashion." She flexed what little muscle she had before going over to the dining table and setting one of the bags down.  
  
Alex walked over to Lafayette and kissed their forehead. "You're going to marry me, just remember that."  
  
They abandoned a table full of cardboard boxes, paper plates, and plastic containers, Eliza and Alex practically running to Hercules' television, fighting to get the remote and figure out how to get to the channel they needed so they could fight, rainbow wristbands flying as they grabbed the remote from each other and argued over whether to play tennis or bowling first.  
  
"I don't think we're going to get a turn on this," Hercules told Lafayette, both of them collapsing back on the couch, Lafayette balancing an open can of soda in one hand.  
  
"That's why I'm already in pajamas," they explained, gesturing to their sweatpants and old shirt they showed up in. "When Alexander decides he's going to win something, there's really no interrupting him."  
  
The way they say it, the simple fascination and admiration in Lafayette's voice and the way they _look_ at Alex, with all the love in their heart that they could manage. Their hand rested on their ring again, but it was different this time, all the anxiety from before seemingly gone as Eliza relented to Alex's pleading and they started their tennis match.  
  
_(11:31)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: ok there's a new person in the office and I'm Not saying that I'm super in love already but they're gorgeous and I'm Super in love already_ _  
__  
__(11:33)_ ** _the best mom_** _: are you In Love or Attracted to Them_ _  
__  
__(11:33)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: both_ _  
__  
__(11:35)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: ALSO THE REASON THEYRE HERE IN THE ROOM WITH ME IS BECAUSE ME, THEM, AND FUCKING JEFFERSON ARE BEING ASSIGNED TO THE SAME CASE AND I WISH I WAS FUCKING DEAD BC EVERY TIME THEY SPEAK JEFFERSON SMILES AND NOT TO ACT LIKE THIS PERSON ((LAFAYETTE THEYJ UST SAID IT)) IS PROPERTY BUT HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO DATE THEM IF I HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN MY SHOT TO TRY AND PROVE MYSELF YET FUCK_ _  
__  
__(11:35)_ ** _chaotic good_** _: are you okay doll_ _  
__  
__(11:39)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: when thomas is like ""do you wanna start work around three"" bc he KNOWS I have to leave early to go to therapy today bc he was there when I wrote it down in my reminders and I'm pissed_ _  
__  
__(11:40)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: I said I had a meeting to leave early for and lafayette was like !! oh then we'll do it tomorrow if that's okay and mbgbng,gn how to get people you just met to marry you_ _  
__  
__(11:40)_ ** _the best mom_** _: ,,,you're fucked babe_ _  
__  
__(11:41)_ ** _…..slime man_** _: WITH THEIR BODY I FUCKING WISH_ _  
__  
__\---_  
  
Eleven months, Hercules watched Alex deal with his emotions. Through trying to regulate his feelings for Lafayette and _realize_ his feelings for Thomas, Hercules watched him fall in love twice over, to try and flirt and _fail_ , stayed with him when he felt so overwhelmed by work and them and life that he couldn't do much else but sit in his bedroom on the floor curled up in a ball in between him and Eliza and apologize to them for dragging them out that late.  
  
Hercules came to Alex's office for lunch two weeks before they started dating, dropping off a coat for John first before walking in, not expecting Lafayette to already be in there, sitting at Alex's desk chair like they owned it. They looked up, mouth opening to say something before the door of the fancy bathroom attached to Alex's office swung open, revealing Alex in a shiny blue suit, hair slicked back into a ponytail with his glasses high on his nose.  
  
"How's this for court?" He asked, twirling. Hercules made the suit, he remembered making it, but seeing it on him as opposed to on the hanger Alex _swore_ it'd stay on, was a sight for stunned eyes.  
  
Lafayette forgot Hercules instantly, gasping softly as they admired how the suit fit him, outlined his body and traced every curve of him, as requested specifically by Alexander. Their eyes gleamed in the light and a pale blush devoured them, hands gripping the edge of the desk as a smile graced their face.  
  
"It's perfect," they whispered before adding, "much better than the bright red one you pulled out earlier."  
  
Hercules stepped back, took a moment now to let the realization hit him. No matter how much Alex loved Lafayette, no matter what peak of whichever mountain he climbed to to claim he loved them most, he would always have to make room on the step he stood on, would always have to accommodate for the fact that Lafayette matched his affections infinitely, and that nothing they did now would ever change that fact.  
  
So, Hercules watched now, as that same expression came to them, wrapped around them as Alex screamed and brought down the Wii remote with as much speed as his little body could muster. Eliza swung so hard her shoulder cracked and finished the match, cheering as Alex laid on the ground, defeated, starfished out on the floor. He rolled onto his stomach and crawled to Lafayette, kneeling in front of them.  
  
"Hercules, take my picture so I can send it to Maria." Eliza knelt in front of the TV as Lafayette held Alex's waist, after a pointed look from Eliza moved them from where they really wanted to rest their hands.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Alex asked as Lafayette untucked his shirt from his shorts so they could graze their thumb over his sides. "I was doing so good."  
  
" _Mon petit pois_ , I love you, but you can't play sports in any capacity. Where did your hope come from here?"  
  
Alex frowned. "Rude! I propose and the only way you respond is by bullying me."  
  
Lafayette kissed his forehead. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Alex grumbled and kissed them, smiling against their mouth. Eliza retched.  
  
"If _I'm_ not allowed to make out with my wife in Hercules' house anymore, _y'all_ can't do this," she yelled, going back to the menu and picking bowling out of the list.  
  
Hercules interrupted whatever Alex was about to say. "I said you and Maria aren't allowed to _fuck_ in my house anymore because of that one New Years party, where you got make out is beyond me. She's right, though," he turned to them, "stop that."  
  
They muttered complaints and separated, but not before Alex slung their arms around Lafayette's neck and kissed them slow, enough to make Eliza scream and Lafayette's hands trail lower down to his waistband. Alex resumed his previous position next to Eliza, ignoring her glaring, and going back to claiming he was going to obliterate her, causing Hercules and Lafayette to shoot pointed glances at each other, Lafayette's a bit more loving than Hercules'.  
  
It took Alex three hours to win against Eliza, after a water break and a full pep talk from Lafayette that ended in them pinching his thigh and whispering _later_. Eliza won by eighteen games, sending all the pictures of her in front of the television and standing over Alex's defeated body lying on the living room floor to Maria for her to yell about.  
  
"Babe, _ma belle, l'amour de ma vie,_ we have to go _home_ ," Alex whined, draping himself across Lafayette's lap. "My honor and dignity have been shattered."  
  
Eliza, too tired to speak at this point, threw her arms up in victory and groaned as they immediately collapsed onto her chest.  
  
"Of course, _mon petit pois_ , let's go."  
  
They left together, as close as could be, leaving Eliza and Hercules alone in the living room, the former cuddling a pillow and shivering as the heat from exercising wore off. Hercules poked her leg.  
  
"Do you want me to text Maria and ask her to come get you, do you want _me_ to take you home, or do you want to stay here?"  
  
Eliza cried out. "I'm going to take a shower first, and then steal your clothes and we can sleep and trade secrets. Text my wife though and tell her where I am and that I love her." She patted his arm and left to go into the bathroom.  
  
_(12:03)_ ** _the best mom_** _: hey eliza is staying here tonight bc she's like dead !! she told me to tell you that she loves you!!_ _  
__  
__(12:05)_ ** _lawful neutral_** _: that's fine!! tell her I love her too and I'll be over w breakfast tom at like 11_ _  
__  
__(12:06)_ ** _the best mom_** _: ,,,,can I get in on the breakfast,,,,_ _  
__  
__(12:06)_ ** _lawful neutral_** _: two orders of french toast w extra sugar??_ _  
__  
__(12:07)_ ** _the best mom_** _: you get me_ _  
__  
__(12:07)_ ** _lawful neutral_** _: ;)_ _  
__  
_ Eliza was already asleep when Hercules' phone went off. His heart stopped.  
  
_(12:47)_ ** _John Laurens_** _: ,,,so I hear you have some comments,,,,concerning the fit of my pants_ _  
__  
__(12:47)_ ** _John Laurens_** _: I was wondering when you were going to Notice_

2.  
  
Peggy working in a flower shop brought a lot of experiences to her life. Sneezing fits and people mourning the loss of loved ones, people sending flowers to their friends or family or significant others, buying a bouquet for themselves just because. It changed from day to day, and most of the time Peggy enjoyed helping people find the perfect flowers for whatever occasion they came in for.  
  
However, when she ran to the back of the shop at two in the afternoon to find Alexander Hamilton and a certain marquis de Lafayette arguing over which flowers to get their boyfriend, she considered quitting for just a split second.  
  
"Thomas doesn't even _like_ those kinds of flowers! What are you _doing_?" Lafayette asked, holding a pink rose in their hand.  
  
"But he gets flower symbolism and these _mean_ something! Please can we get these?" Alex had a whole bouquet already made in one hand, the other rubbing the nape of Lafayette's neck, watching as they leaned down closer to his face before breaking away.  
  
"No, he's gonna think we're bad at this if we don't get him flowers that he likes! I am not willing to let my reputation of best flower picker in our relationship go up in flames because you picked flowers the mean _let's fuck_."  
  
"Okay, _first of all_ ," Alex yelled, disrupting the woman an aisle over and making her jump, "do not insult my corianders like that. Second of all, why don't we just buy him two bouquets?"  
  
Lafayette stopped, all arguments melting away. They grabbed Alex's jaw and kissed him, smiling when he laughed. "I love you."  
  
Alex kissed them again. "I love you too, now come on." He took their hand and pulled them to a different aisle, apparently not noticing Peggy through that entire exchange.  
  
Peggy rearranged the peonies as Alex and Lafayette turned down the aisle, still here even though it'd been hours. Both of Thomas's bouquets looked huge, she hoped they knew how much flowers here cost before they did this.  
  
"We still have to get flowers for your grandmother and Adrienne," Alex told them, kissing the ring on their finger.  
  
"About that, we should probably get my grandmother more bouquets of flowers than Thomas, because she might kill me if I don't, and I'd really rather not die the week I tell my grandmother that we're engaged." Alex hummed as Lafayette leaned down and kissed his cheek.  
  
"What kind of flowers does Adrienne like?" Alex asked, gently touching the petals on the carnations next to him. "What _is_ Adrienne like? You never really talk about her."  
  
Lafayette handed Thomas' second bouquet to Alex so they could wrap their arms around his waist. They both stood still for a moment, Alex grinning and watching as Lafayette found the words to describe this person Peggy didn't know, eyes soft as he waited, forehead leaning on Lafayette's hair.  
  
"She's kind of like me, but scarier, in a good way. She works at an art museum and she went to school with me since we were little, and is a large part of why I came here. She's my best friend besides you and Thomas and I'm so excited for her to meet you! Only two weeks until she gets here!" They squeezed Alex tighter, kissing his neck. Alex laughed and nudged them, looking up and noticing Peggy for the first time.  
  
"Stop!" He wheezed. "We're in public!"  
  
Alex broke free from Lafayette's grip and pinched their sides, Lafayette yelping and squishing Alex's cheeks in retaliation. Alex pushed his hands, still holding the bouquets, against their face until they stopped, grabbing onto his sweatshirt and tickling his stomach. Alex curled away, trying to protect himself and the flowers, but unable to escape Lafayette' incessance. He laughed and collapsed in their arms, panting as Lafayette kissed his neck again before continuing their search.  
  
Peggy decided she didn't need to see anymore, going back behind the counter. It took them forty-five minutes to get all the flowers they needed, neither even blinking at the hefty price that came with purchasing six bouquets. Alex insisted they go halvsies and Lafayette relented, now preoccupied with leaving the shop and going home, presumably so they could resume whatever Alex chided them for doing in public in a more private setting.  
  
"Bye, Peggy!" Alex called as they left the shop, each of them carrying three bouquets, the bell on the door jingling.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
_(3:26)_ ** _peggle_** _: hey,,,,your friend alex and lafayette??_ _  
__  
__(3:26)_ ** _peggle_** _: what the f u c k_ _  
__  
__(3:37)_ ** _chaotic good_** _: don't even get me started it's too damn early in the day_ _  
__  
_ 3.  
  
Eliza glanced over at Hercules next to her and Lafayette and Alex sitting in the backseat of the car with both a warm acknowledgement and a bitter envy that _she_ was the one driving to go pick up _their_ boyfriend.  
  
Alex asked her to drive Lafayette and him to the airport, coming into her school during lunch and pleading with her, somehow managing to convince a room filled with kindergarteners to chant _do it_ with him at the top of their lungs until she agreed. How they let him in, she didn't know, but she had to admit she didn't mind much when he started telling stories to them and got them to be quiet for, like, fifteen whole minutes, which was a feat not many other people could accomplish.  
  
"You're late back to work," Eliza whispered to him, hands on his shoulders. His face dropped in an instant, so upset to leave these small children to go back to his actual job, but he nodded, finishing his story and leaving, much to the disappointment of the kids.  
  
Now, in the backseat of her car, he leaned against Lafayette's shoulder, seat belt digging into his neck but he didn't seem to care in his almost-sleep. He put his hand on their thigh and nosed at their jaw, Lafayette groaning to ask _what_.  
  
"When Thomas gets home, can we go on a date? Like, after we nap?"  
  
Lafayette opened their eyes and kissed the side of his head. "Of course. We can go to that Thai place that you and Thomas like."  
  
"Ooh," Alex whispered, "but what if went to the _other_ Thai place that Thomas likes more but lies about it because I like the place you're talking about. He deserves that, he's been gone for two weeks."  
  
"True, okay. Yeah, he'll like that."  
  
Alex buried his face in their shoulder. "Do you think he bought us shit in Virginia?"  
  
"Oh you _know_ he bought us shit in Virginia," Lafayette replied, laughing as Alex whined and buried his face deeper into their shirt.  
  
Alex's complaining woke Hercules. He blinked and peeled his forehead off of the window, rubbing at his eyes. "Can we get food?"  
  
"Food sounds nice," Alex commented, Lafayette humming in agreement. "And while we're up, I can get Hercules to tell me about his date with John now while we're all up, because I _know_ y'all fucked and I need those details, babe."  
  
Hercules rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "You'll get them, hon."  
  
Eliza trained her eyes on the road as Hercules began his recounting of his date with John, giving every _single_ detail down to what they ate and the texture of the cloth napkins. He went on for ten minutes about the date, taking immense pleasure in the fact that Alex was not interested in it, caring about Hercules' happiness but not so much so that he was willing to hear about the taste of steak instead of every single detail about his _after party_ with John.  
  
"Hercules!" Alex groaned. "Why do you _torture me?_ I love you so much, you are my best friend, but I need to know about the _climax_ this is _all_ exposition."  
  
"Fine," he relented as Eliza pulled into the McDonald's parking lot, and then immediately unbuckled and ran out of the car. Alex gasped so hard he wheezed.  
  
" _Hercules!_ " He grabbed his wallet and kissed Lafayette before chasing after him, Eliza letting them go before getting out of the car herself, just in time to be there as Alex jumped on Hercules' back and tried to tackle him.  
  
She turned to Lafayette. "You coming?"  
  
Lafayette shook their head and turned back to the car window, shutting their eyes. "Nope, goodnight."  
  
The inside of the McDonald's was as dismal as ever, identical to all other McDonald's while simultaneously being completely different than _every other_ McDonald's in a way she couldn't place. Alex was already at the counter, having let go of Hercules, ordering a black coffee for himself and something with caramel before completely _attacking_ the cashier with a barrage of food and digging through his wallet for a twenty.  
  
"Who are you fucking feeding?" She questioned, staring down at the receipt once he got it.  
  
"Well, I'm starving," he answered, "and then I got Lafayette the pancakes and muffin thing because they like those and I'm nothing if not always thinking about Lafayette with my heart, mind, body, and soul."  
  
They got their food and went back to the car, Alex sliding right back into Lafayette's arms the second he was inside. Lafayette opened their eyes, grinning, and kissed Alex's head before leaning back in their seat.  
  
Alex took food out of the bag and handed it to them. "I got you food."  
  
"Thank you, _ma crevette._ "  
  
"Nope, no, worst one. Never again," Alex said, handing them the styrofoam pancake tray and the mcmuffins, not pausing as he piled up another pancake tray and some other wrapped breakfast things along with a parfait Eliza didn't even know he bought.  
  
"What's so wrong with _ma crevette, ma crevette?_ " Lafayette asked, frowning. Eliza and Hercules smiled at each other.  
  
"You're literally calling me your shrimp! What if I called you _ma girafe?_ How would you feel?"  
  
"I would be fine! Because I'm tall and that make sense for me to be _ta girafe._ You're tiny and therefore _ma crevette ou notre crevette_ , deal with it."  
  
Alex grumbled but didn't say anything else about it. "You get the mcmuffin and the pancakes, the other _two_ orders of pancakes are mine, and then everything else we're sharing, including that parfait don't even fuck with me."  
  
"Will do, _ma crevette_."  
  
Eliza finished her food and kept driving, ignoring the protests of Hercules who just wanted to lean all the way back in his seat for a minute to sleep. The next time she looked back the two of them they were asleep, leaning against each other with the bag of empty McDonald's wrappers and containers on Alex's lap. Lafayette reached over and took Alex's hand, grinning as Alex curled further into their side. They were peaceful like this, no worries to bother them and the excitement that, in about half an hour, they would be back with their boyfriend who they loved more than life itself.  
  
This peace, however, flipped entirely the second they saw Thomas at the gate of the airport. He was already looking for them by the time he came into sight, beaming when he saw them, wasting no time in dropping his bag and jumping on them. Thomas squished Alex in the middle of them, not that he seemed to mind, arms squeezing around his waist and lifting him almost off the ground. Hercules smiled, holding Thomas' flowers closer to his chest, Eliza wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Alex mumbled into his chest, crying in the fabric of his sweatshirt. "How was Virginia?"  
  
Thomas laughed, tears falling down his face. "It was fine, we can talk about it later. I missed you both so much."  
  
"We missed you too," Lafayette breathed, pulling Thomas in and kissing him, smiling against his lips. "You taste like coffee cookies."  
  
Thomas didn't have time to answer, Alex yanking him down and smashing their lips together, still crying. Thomas stumbled, hands on Alex's back, melting into him as Alex slung his arms around Thomas' neck. Lafayette rolled their eyes but there was no heat behind it, leaving them and going to pick up the duffel bag Thomas left behind earlier. They broke apart when Lafayette interrupted them.  
  
"You two can continue this at home, we need to go."  
  
"Seriously, I want to go back to sleep," Eliza told them and pointed to Hercules. "These flowers are yours by the way."  
  
"I'm gonna hold you on that promise, _ma girafe_ ," Alex mumbled as he leaned up and kissed Lafayette's jaw. "Now come on, let's go."  
  
Thomas laughed as Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him through the airport in front of Eliza and Hercules. " _Ma girafe_?"  
  
" _Notre girafe,_ Lafayette, called me their _crevette_ earlier because I'm shorter than you are."  
  
Lafayette took Alex's other hand. "You're shorter than more people than just us, _mon petit_."  
  
Alex scoffed. "I want a divorce from you, I'm only marrying Thomas now."  
  
Thomas kissed their hands and then the top of his head. "I appreciate that, sweet pea."  
  
"Am I still allowed to marry Thomas, then?" Lafayette wondered, pulling the glass door open and letting Alex and Thomas out first, amused to no end.  
  
Alex kissed their cheek. "Of course, Thomas is wonderful."  
  
"They're so cute. I'm so happy for Alex," Hercules choked, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
Eliza followed them as they went to the car, as Alex and Lafayette resolved their fake fight and kissed each other, Thomas smiling lovingly at them. They both took turns kissing him before piling in the backseat. Eliza and Hercules got in with them, driving off to the stories of Thomas' trip that he didn't include in their Skype or text conversations since he left.  
  
"Oh, Hercules!" Thomas looked at the back of his head. "How did your date with John go?"  
  
Alex groaned into Thomas' neck as Hercules restarted the story from when he was getting ready to pick John up.  
  
Eliza smiled and kept driving.  
  
4.  
  
Marie watched Gilbert from the passenger seat of the car, their hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel, fixated on the road but not actually focused on it. They rolled the sleeves of their sweatshirt up to their elbows, baggy jeans on and their hair tied up, longer than she remembered it being. They glanced over at her awkwardly, like they couldn't recognize their own grandmother in a car next to them, and instead were driving around a stranger they'd known for twenty-eight years.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what you wanted to see me for?" She asked, leaning back in the seat. "You never come home, rarely ever call, and now, after four years, you ask me to visit?"  
  
Gilbert swallowed. "I wanted to settle down and become confident in my life before I had you see what I lived like. I've been excited to have you here for years, _mémère_ , I want you to be proud of the live I've made."  
  
"Oh, _mon amour_ , I would be proud of you no matter what you did."  
  
Gilbert smiled fleetingly, becoming focused on the road again and leaving them to silence. She wanted to ask about the two men they were seeing, who have been absent from their minimal conversation altogether. They mentioned a cat, too, in the few phone calls they had, but much of their life remained a mystery to her. She wished she could know, could be as close to them as she one was.  
  
"How about _tes copains?_ How are they doing?"  
  
"Fine," they replied, blushing. "They're both really excited to meet you; Thomas has been cleaning the house for days trying to make everything perfect, and Alex helped me pick out flowers that are at the house because I forgot to bring them."  
  
"I don't need flowers, _Gilbert_."  
  
They turned into the parking garage of an apartment building. "Still."  
  
Gilbert carried her bags up to their apartment, insisting despite her protests, and leading her up to their apartment. They fumbled with the keys in their pocket before managing to open up the door, revealing an apartment much larger than their one in France, open floor plan and soft furniture, pictures of Gilbert and their boyfriends in a collage of frames on the wall by the key bowl.  
  
Alexander sat on a chair at their dining table, beaming once he saw the both of them walk through the door, standing up and brushing off his jeans, rearranging the three bouquets of flowers behind him. Gilbert walked over and kissed him, hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Where's Thomas?" They asked, combing through Alex's hair with their fingers and wrapping and arm around his waist.  
  
"Oh! He's trying to find Fettuccine in the guest room; I promised I'd stay here in case you came home before he found her."  
  
"Where is he looking?" They asked.  
  
"In her little sock hoard."  
  
Gilbert kissed him again, grinning, laughing when Alex put his hand between their lips and pushed them away. "Not now, not _here_. God, you haven't even introduced me to your grandmother and you're trying to jump my bones."  
  
They laughed and kissed his head. " _Mémère_ , this is one of my boyfriends, _Alexandre_ ; Alex, this is my grandmother." Gilbert gestured between the two of them, their nonchalance betrayed as their eyes darted to each of their faces, following as they shook each other's hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Alex greeted, nodding his head.  
  
" _Très heureuse_." _  
__  
_ Something clattered in the room down the hall, followed by a scream. She jumped, but Thomas and Alex looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"Sweet pea, I found her!" Someone she assumed to be Thomas came in, holding the smallest, fluffiest gray cat Marie had ever seen in her life. "She was behind the—oh."  
  
He blushed as he saw her standing there, realizing she just heard him call Alexander a name probably reserved for when they were alone, but Marie didn't care. She scooped up the cat from his arms, cooing at it as Thomas walked behind her and buried his face in Gilbert's shoulder. Alexander bounced on his feet, kissing Thomas before remembering again that she stood right in front of them, pushing him away.  
  
"Rude," Thomas muttered.  
  
Gilbert cleared their throat. " _Mémère_ , this is Thomas."  
  
"Oh, hello! I'm so sorry you had to meet me like that."  
  
" _C'est bien_ , it is my pleasure to meet you." Marie shook his hand, heart stuttering as she noticed the gold band on Thomas' ring finger, but passed it off by pulling away and continuing to pet the cat in her arms.  
  
They helped her settle in and unpack her things, talking about work and their lives, asking about her life in France. She pushed them all out before dinner, insisting on sleeping before she ate, jet lag finally overtaking her excitement to be here as she fell asleep in the guest room of their apartment.  
  
"Do you want to go for dinner later?" Gilbert asked before they left, picking at their nails, deep crescents digging into them, yellow nail polish around the marks. "I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Of course, _mon amour_ , anything important?" She thought back to the ring on Thomas' finger, but didn't mention it, wouldn't dare ruin an announcement like that.  
  
"Sort of, I'll tell you later."  
  
She nodded and they left, leaving her to silence and sleep and the darkness the closed blinds provided her.  
  
\---  
  
Marie walked out of the hallway to find Thomas making dinner, hair pinned up and poring over a cookbook, tomato sauce steaming on the stove behind him. The dining table was already set for two, and she took a moment to appreciate the setup of the rose on the table and the unlit candle, along with a bottle of wine for just him and Alex. If this was how they had dinner every night, she could see why Gilbert would want to spend the rest of their life with these people.  
  
"Hello, Mrs…?"  
  
"Please, call me Marie."  
  
Thomas' mouth opened and then shut, squinting. "I'm fine."  
  
She laughed and sat down at the breakfast bar, watching as Thomas continued reading the recipe. He seemed nervous now that she watched him, rereading lines of the cookbook over, confused as to how one thing connected to the other. He nodded and took another saucepan from the cabinet underneath the counter, filling it with water.  
  
"I'm going to go ask _Gilbert_ when we're leaving," Marie told him, letting Thomas direct her to their room before climbing up the stairs and knocking on the door.  
  
"Why? You'd look beautiful in this," Alexander whispered, not hearing her knocking.  
  
The anxiety in Gilbert's voice shocked her. "What if she resents me?"  
  
"Honey…"  
  
" _Alexandre_."  
  
" _Lafayette_ , my love, my light, one half of my reason for being, you look stunning right _now_ -"  
  
"I'm in a robe. Your robe, actually."  
  
Marie laughed but covered her mouth, not wanting to interrupt this moment, while also cursing herself for eavesdropping on it.  
  
"I know, that's why it's so short. Not that I'm complaining."  
  
"Alex."  
  
"My _point is_ , no matter what you wear, you will look beautiful as long as you are _comfortable._ If you wear the dress, and you aren't comfy and confident like you _deserve_ to be, then you don't need to wear the dress. You can wear jeans, or dress pants, or literally _anything_ , and you would look gorgeous in it all. Your grandmother would still love you, and we would support you and _absolutely_ throw hands if she even _implies_ that she doesn't."  
  
Gilbert laughed, a moment of silence passing. "I love you," they said. "Thank you."  
  
"I love you too, and it's no problem, _ma crevette géante_."  
  
"....Did you just call me a jumbo shrimp?"  
  
"Did you just ask me to translate your first language _for you_?"  
  
"I'm going to get dressed now, just know that when I come back out I am going to kill you."  
  
She waited a minute before knocking, letting Alexander open the door and give a peeking glance to Gilbert smoothing down the fabric of their dress, nails hastily repainted blush pink to match the skirt. They looked beautiful, just as Alex said they would. They wouldn't look at her.  
  
"I wanted to know what time we were leaving?" Marie asked, looking over Alexander's shoulder.  
  
"Love?" He asked.  
  
"Oh! Seven? Is that okay? It's six thirty now."  
  
Marie nodded and turned to leave, but not before telling Lafayette, "You look stunning, _mon amour_."  
  
Alexander all but slammed the door, his heavy footsteps and following cheering coming clear through the door. She could hear the sound of them kissing and ran down the stairs and to her room to get ready, noticing how Thomas grinned at her as she went down the hall.  
  
The next morning, she couldn't help but notice they seemed calmer, gold band back around their finger and peace settling across Alex and Thomas in turn, as they basked in the fact that Gilbert didn't have to worry anymore and that they wouldn't have to fight a woman who, objectively, had much more strength than both of them combined.  
  
It was a nice morning to exist in for the time being.  
  
5.  
  
When Lafayette first asked Adrienne to come and visit them, she had to admit she wanted to decline. She could hear the laughter of Thomas and Alex in the background, as jazz music played in the room and Lafayette watched them, only half paying attention the Skype call they were in. She wanted to smile, or tease them for becoming so infatuated by something like dancing, but her mouth couldn't form the words.  
  
Adrienne and Lafayette were friends for as long as she could remember, and growing up Lafayette was the only person who really got what her and understood and vice versa. They were one another's other halves until they got older, when Adrienne ruined their relationship by falling in love with them and subsequently starting a relationship she knew would only hurt her.  
  
It was nice, for a while, when she could deny it and live in the false belief that maybe things would turn out okay, even with her plans to stay in France and their to move to New York, their separate plans for their future, and the fact that one of them embraced the change between them, and the other dreaded it.  
  
Adrienne knew that Lafayette told Alex and Thomas about their past, but whether or not they mentioned her residual feelings was left a mystery to her. She couldn't even bring herself to ask what, exactly, Lafayette told them, if they mentioned that they were in a relationship or if they specified that it was just fucking, and that they somehow managed to stay friends despite it.  
  
She should have said no. She should have apologized and said she had a big event at work coming up, but she didn't. Lafayette looked back into the camera with wide eyes and the biggest smile she'd ever seen and she said _yes, of course_ , and booked a plane ticket to New York that night.  
  
It was one in the morning New York time when her plane lands, and she barely had time to breathe before she packed into a car with Lafayette, Alex, and Thomas and started the drive to their apartment. Lafayette's hands shook on the steering wheel, eyes alive with the buzz that could only be from caffeine, an obscene amount of it by her guess.  
  
"Are you alright, _mon ange?_ " She questioned, switching on the air conditioning in the car to try and stop the beads of sweat rolling down the side of Lafayette's face. Alex whined from behind her, latching onto Thomas, who was snoring, tighter and trying to leech warmth from him.  
  
"I'm fine!" They lied. "Just nervous, about this, and very _very_ awake. I can literally _feel_ the street we're driving on, like my feet are on it and I'm running beside us."  
  
"Yeah, about _this_ , what exactly do they...know? I was going to ask you before, but _hey, what do your current significant others know about the one three month period where we fucked_ didn't seem appropriate if it wasn't in person."  
  
Thomas stopped snoring as soon as the words made it out of her mouth, but Lafayette continued like they knew he wasn't awake. Fuck, she shouldn't have come here.  
  
They chuckled. "Yeah, about that, they know. I told them about the whole thing, sparing some of the more... _discreet_ …details, but, uh, they don't know that you still…"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I forgot to tell them, if I'm being honest, which sounds stupid but it's true."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
The worst five minutes of Adrienne's life passed before Alex leaned forward and turned to Lafayette, asking, " _Ma belle,_ _ma crevette géante,_ _mon_ _raison de vivre_ , _can_ we go to Waffle House, _s'il te plait?_ "  
  
"You want to eat right now? Seriously?" They asked, glancing over at him.  
  
"I'm starving. _Please_? For me?"  
  
Lafayette sighed, rolling their eyes with a smile on their face. "Of course, _ma poule_ , wake Thomas up and tell him."  
  
"Don't call me your hen in front of your childhood friends," Alex grumbled, blushing, much to Lafayette's delight.  
  
"Would you rather I called you one of the pet names I used this afternoon?"  
  
Alex turned an even more violent shade of red and sat back, poking Thomas in the stomach until he jolted awake, making eye contact with Adrienne in the mirror for a split second, no clear emotion behind it, before turning to Alex, love present in all of his features.  
  
"What is it, sweet pea?" He whispered, playing with the ends of his hair.  
  
"We're going to Waffle House, did you bring your wallet?"  
  
Thomas groaned as he sat up straighter. "Yeah, why? Do you not have yours?"  
  
"No, I forgot it, but you have a little pocket in the back back that you don't use that I keep extra money in in case you think you want to pay for me."  
  
Adrienne laughed as Alex pulled out a small stash of money, much to the surprise of Thomas and the amusement of Lafayette. "Do you do that to Lafayette?"  
  
He looked up at her. "Of course! The one little tiny pocket behind their driver's license has, like, one hundred dollars in it just in case."  
  
Lafayette sighed, but pulled into the Waffle House parking lot anyway, them and Adrienne trailing behind Alex and Thomas as they ran into the diner and sat at a table across from each other. Adrienne sat down next to Thomas first, trying to ignore the awkwardness of it and just focus on the menu in front of her.  
  
"It's so bright, I can't even be a good boyfriend and talk to Adrienne and get to know her because my eyes are _dying_ ," Alex complained, hiding his eyes in Lafayette's shoulder. Thomas looked at them with soft eyes, so in love it made Adrienne feel guilty.  
  
"You were the one that made us come here," Lafayette argued.  
  
"And _why_ do we listen to me again?"  
  
"Because you get mad if we don't and scrunch up your nose or yell speeches while standing on our coffee table at two in the afternoon," Thomas answered, grinning. Alex nodded, eyes still closed.  
  
"Right."  
  
Their waitress came over to take their order, Adrienne, Thomas, and Lafayette all ordering small things, while Alex asked for enough food to feed the three of them for the rest of the day. Thomas' eyes got wider the more he ordered, Lafayette's eyebrows furrowing more and more the longer he went on. The woman nodded and left, sighing.  
  
"Honey, when was the last time you ate?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Uhh, what day is it?"  
  
Thomas and Lafayette looked at each other from across the table, an entire conversation happening between them. Lafayette's hands moved quick under the table and they nodded, and when Alex leaned his head against the window, they reached across to Thomas and handed him the money Alex took from his wallet.  
  
Adrienne watched as the caffeine from the coffee worked its way into Thomas and Alex's systems, waking them up and allowing them to actually contribute to the conversation that was just barely being held up by her and Lafayette. Alex and Thomas asked fine questions, nothing too invasive and nothing _at all_ about her and Lafayette before they got together, but she could tell they were thinking about it. Even if they really weren't, she would still feel like they were.  
  
They ate in silence, Alex eating everything he ordered and half of the pancake Lafayette offered him, worried eyebrows on again at the fact that this might've been his first meal in days. Lafayette picked up the bill, Alex too distracted by his impending food coma to fret, Adrienne too polite to object even though she had money in her purse.  
  
Lafayette, Thomas, and Alex walked back to the car behind her, hushed whispers loud enough that Adrienne could still hear them, but a mix of accents made it harder to understand, the rushed southern of Thomas paired with Lafayette's familiar and shared French and Alex's odd and completely unique accent she couldn't even place let alone comprehend in an instant.  
  
"She's still in love with you," Thomas said, no question or doubt in his tone. She slowed down her walking.  
  
"Thomas!" Alex scolded. "We talked about this!"  
  
"No, he's right, _mon petit pois_. I was supposed to tell you earlier, when I first told you about the exact _nature_ of our relationship, but I forgot."  
  
"You _forgot_?" They both questioned.  
  
"Yes! Loving you keeps me busy, both because we spend so much time together and because I am very preoccupied with our relationship and how lucky I am to be in it. Thinking about _other_ people who are attracted to me _outside_ of you two is not something that even comes to mind, not even when it's Adrienne. You two are the loves of my life, the people I literally _plan to marry_ , nobody else matters to me the same way you do."  
  
Adrienne felt a chapter of her life close that night, the one where her loving Lafayette prevented her from seeing just how much they loved Alexander and Thomas, blocked her view of how happy they were to have them, and how much they appreciated being able to stay friends with her even after all of that, how much keeping her as a friend truly meant to them. She realized how stupid she was being, fixating on feelings from so long ago, putting all her energy into thinking about three months five years ago, instead of trying to get over her feelings and move on.  
  
She got a letter in the mail over a year later, a glossy picture of Lafayette, Thomas, and Alex all hugging and laughing, as happy as they could be together. The date, time, and place of their wedding came printed on the side, along with an instruction to RSVP within two weeks.  
  
She sighed, looked back over to the two women that she loved sleeping in her bed, and dialed the number, a smile on her face that couldn't be matched.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the two women in adrienne's bed are,,,,,;) you know them (;


End file.
